Through The Haze
by MistSpade
Summary: Leaving his best friend / side-kick Stiles in the rough again. Having enough with what had happened to him. He finally decides to take things into own hands. Watch him go through life becoming stronger than he was before. BAMF Stiles. Witch Stiles. Halfling Stiles!


_**After what had happened during the The Girl Who Knew Too Much, and Scott finally becoming a True Alpha. Leaving his best friend / side-kick Stiles in the rough again. Having enough with what had happened to him. He finally decides to take things into own hands. Watch him go through life becoming stronger than he was before.**_

_**Disclaimers: MistSpade does not own Teen Wolf. Teen Wolf is owned by Jeff Davis and MTV. MistSpade only owns the OC's.**_

* * *

Stiles sat in his room thinking how his life had spun so out of control. With his so-called best friend being a werewolf, and the girl he is in love with being a banshee. He was beginning to think that he lived on the darker side of life. He notices how much the pack took him for granted. Using him like he was just a tool, to be put down once out of use. He repeatedly saved their lives from being taken from by their own selfish actions. Along with being committed keep their little furry problem from the world. Lie to his only father, who was struggling through with losing his job as sheriff temporarily, then being reinstated. To be honest, he has had enough of this werewolf bull-crap. Putting his father, along with innocents into this world without a second thought. He was nearing his limit to all this. He hated Derek Hale. He hate him with a passion that seems beyond even humanly possible. The constant threats from **everyone** in the pack were beginning to take there toll on him. Tiring him out even more than normal. They were always forcing him to do something he didn't want to do, and catching a temper when every time he had refused. It was getting seriously old.

Scott, his idiot best friend, was starting to get on his nerves. He crawled back to his psychopath ex-girlfriend, Allison freaking Argent. **Every time** when things go south and biting in the rear, she switches battle sides and starts trying to kill her friends. Boyfriend included! And by the end of the day everyone go back to being none the wiser and comforts her. I'm really considering my safety being around this mentally unstable hunter. And being around Scott for that matter.

Then there's Lydia. Sure, she was a pain in the ass but at least she knew when someone is feeling dejected. She always showed hope. And deep down true unbridled pure Innocence.

Peter, hmph, he was the absolute opposite. He was blunt and cruel and told Stile exactly what he thought of him. "I accidently bit Scott. But I meant to take you. Your much more of a man than Scott is...Hell, your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treating you as if your a wallflower, but I see you. Even if I'm a Sociopathic cold blooded killer."

Stiles was feeling suffocated and was going to do something about it.

* * *

"Hi Scott, what's up?" said Stiles through the speakerphone of his Smartphone.

"Nothing, just hanging out with a couple of guys. Call you later okay." And with that he hung up, but before he did, Stiles could have sworn he heard Scott say 'What a Loser.' Stiles was getting tired of these mangy mutt and their superior powers. He then sat in his room and tried his luck with calling Lydia. Dear God, he was going to spend Sunday night alone.

"Hello?" Lydia spoke through the phone. "Stiles, what's up?" Don't tell me that there was another sacrifice. And after what had happened to Boyd, I don't think I can handle another dead body."

"No, I was just wondering what you were doing tonight." Stiles said. " Scott's busy and I was thinking about having a movie night."

She answered back automatically." Yeah, sure I'll be there in a hour." Stiles literally fell off his bed. " Everything okay?"

Stiles replied back in a high shock voice. "Yeah of course, what type of movies do you want to watch?"

"Horror." She said, somehow in a matter of fact tone. "See ya."

Stiles laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What The Hell?"

* * *

Lydia stood in her walk-in closet and picked out the pajamas she would be wearing at Stiles place. She knew what that thump was over the phone. That was Stiles falling off his bed because of his surprise that she was okay with hanging out. She chuckled at that thought. A year ago when Jackson was still in Beacon Hills and he had her wrapped around his finger, she wouldn't have even picked up the phone.

But now she was a Junior, who was best friends with a girl who hunted and killed werewolves and her circle of friends were 80% supernatural. Besides that, Lydia actually started growing feeling for Stiles. Since the night Jackson turned from Kanima to Werewolf and he showed her how much he loved her, She couldn't stop thinking about how things could be. Plus, Stiles wasn't an immature, stupid little boy. He was intelligent, and always knew what he was talking about. Stiles had also grown a lot, she guessed from running from hunters, Kanima's and werewolves must have gotten him into great shape. And yes, she was fooling around with Aiden but that was to blow off sexual frustration that had built up since Jackson left the States.

Lydia could also sense that Stiles was feeling put down. He had this sadness about him and his so called "Pack" didn't care. They actually had the nerve to scoff about how they could smell the insecurities emanating out of his body.

Lydia knew she was going to have to establish a closer friendship with Stiles and hopefully relationship.

Getting a night bag, that held her PJ's and clothes for tomorrow. She walked out of her house and made her way to Stiles Stilinski's house.


End file.
